Changing Seasons Changes All
by Carlee Davis
Summary: Death is not the greatest loss in life.The greatest loss is what dies inside us while we live.It's my fault the world was a living hell.I had to go back to help Chris.I had to Stop HIM. Did I mention I'm Wyatt's Fiancée.Wyatt/OC/Chris Unchanged Future. S6
1. What Has Been Forgotton

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed. All rights go to their respectful owners. The only thing I do own is my OC . This is the edited one.I noticed while I reading it on my Ipod touch there were mistakes.

PLZ R&R

It's very important to me

Forgotten

When your alone in the dark, you never know who might be coming for you or why. Darkness fills the streets; you walked your whole life . The people, you thought you knew you realize you don't, at least not anymore. The streets I have walked were no longer safe. I wasn't allowed back to my home. And, the people, the only people who I had ever let in, are the people who LEFT me . They were what I used to call family. The people now hired to kill me.

HE controlled them. HE ruined the world. HE'S the reason that sense of security people feel in their homes, no longer exists. HE'S the reason Families hardly existed, the reason so many are dead. HE is why people hide in fear. It's all about power; it's as simple at that, the person with the most power wins. That's how HE thinks, the King, or at least that what HE thinks of HIMSELF as. HE had lost it. It was kill or be killed. I had watched them kill their siblings in Cold Blood. They say evil can't feel, after the things I've seen and the things I've done, I believe it. No one was safe. Nowhere was safe.

It wasn't always like this, if you can believe it. There weren't any probes. The San Francisco Bridge wasn't broken. There were mausoleums, where evil had a harder time sensing you, you could feel safe. The World wasn't shattered. And San Francisco and its people weren't broken. But after the deaths started, it brought on this cold , dark place. After the accident, he went insane. Now,you may think that's not enough to break a person. Constant attempts on HIS life, watching my younger sister die, trying to stop it, losing Paige, losing Piper; she was HIS world, then the accident.

Everything you experience in life has a snow ball effect. Something happens that sets off a train of events.

What ever evil it was that turned him, trauma induced it.

Maybe I'm a different person now then I was back then, when everything was alright. I used to be normal. Well obviously not normal, but I loved my life. I was as normal as any girl under the influence of magic could ever be. I used to be different, caring, willing to trust, understanding, my better half. I used to be blonde. So Much is different. Everything has changed. Before this happened, I loved HIM. HIM. Out of all the people, I could have loved, I loved HIM. I was engaged once. HE was my Fiancé.

**YES, I was engaged to Wyatt Matthew Halliwell. **


	2. I Should Have Seen It Coming

**Disclaimer:I Don't own Charmed, I only own my OC. Please R&R**

After the accident, whatever was left of Wyatt's sanity, died. I suppose I should have seen it coming. Looking back on it now, all the signs were there, I just didn't want to believe it. Wyatt had darker orbs, after Piper died, they weren't black, but they were a dark blue. He was also gone a lot more, yet somehow I was more attracted to him. He was also a lot meaner to every one but Chris and I. Chris and I suspected something was up, his brother, the one he grown up with, was gone.

All I had left was Chris. He was my security blanket, my rock, the only thing left I had left to live for, while barely holding on to my own sanity.

Chris and I were never really close growing up. He was my whitelighter but my sister's death bothered him. Wyatt was there be my whitelighter to me when Chris couldn't face me

My little sister had it all. She would get spoiled by Chris. I seemed to think that maybe, he even loved her. But when Chris lost her, his world now had an empty void. It felt dark even in the light for him. It was silent in the midst of sound. There was time without explanation. Secrets were kept, Chris distanced himself from me, the closest thing to Samantha, and he blamed himself for her death. I didn't blame him, I loved that he tried to save her.

She looks exactly like me, besides the two year age difference. People would think we were twins. Sam always looked just as old as me. I can imagine what he goes through. Every time, I look in the mirror, I see her reflection, every time I speak, I hear her voice.

I just can't help but wonder how different our lives might have been, if I would have realized back then, what I do, now. It kills me inside that Wyatt might have used me. I have never been a Book of Shadows freak, but when I went to the past, everything changed. I didn't know there were darklighters assigned to seduce women, in hopes to get them pregnant. It makes me think, Was I just an assignment? Did I even matter? I guess that little piece that made him human, made him able to care, died. I know it's hard to let go of someone you love, but I have to, I have no choice.

I had left San Francisco, when he asked me to be his queen. I couldn't take it .The accident was all Wyatt's fault. I needed to get out, to bury the accident, and bury its memory, Bury Wyatt's memory. All the memories. I didn't want them. I wanted to forget but I also wanted to remember. I wanted to make sure, it wouldn't happen again. I had loved, lost, and never will again. My heart is so weak.

After a while, I was in Colorado. There was resistance for Wyatt there. Wyatt apparently became crazy with power; he killed anyone who got in his way. There was one resistance, my guess in every state. Only one resistance was known to Wyatt, San Francisco. Hearing these tails of Christopher Perry Halliwell, knowing I once knew him, but keeping it a secret because if they knew who I was, knowing that I'm the master key in Wyatt's plot, I'd probably be dead.

Then I had decided I had to help Chris. I had to go back. I needed to help prevent this from happening, again. I have to go back, to stop him.

Knowledge is power.

What I know now, I can never come back from.


	3. This Where The Story Begins

**Please R&R**

This is where the story begins.

I stood on the porch of the manor, the place I had called my home, my whole life. I couldn't bring myself to knock. Then, I saw a sign that read, museum hours. Ok, so Wyatt turned it into a museum. It would look good if I went in, after all what's a museum without people to admire it? My feet didn't want to move, I know I didn't want to go inside, but I knew I had to. I had no idea what awaited me, but I need familiarity, something the same.

I had to go in sooner or later. I opened the front door and slowly made my way inside. The house hadn't changed much over the years. It was the same except, more exhibit like. Costumes that symbolized what Piper, Phoebe and Paige turned into, like super heroes and a mermaid.

I walked towards the dining room realizing there were probes. I walked very quietly careful not to make big steps, for if they turned around, I'd be screwed. Before, I knew it, I was in my room, looking threw my clothes, my bed was not made, but all the sheets were all over the floor. My seven pillows, one of them being a heart, had been fried, and laying on the floor. My desk unorganized, papers everywhere, locations where I could have written on. The heart lights on either side of my bed looked like Wyatt sent a beam of electricity right threw them. I really couldn't help but notice, my drawers were untouched. He probably thought that'd be easy, too easy. It had looked like my dresser was burned. Just looking around, my room was exactly how I left it, except it was messy and fried. Wyatt must have tried to find me, when I left, and he was severely pissed off. It just occurred to me that he left my room like this for everyone to see. My room had an empty feeling, the whole house did, and something that made it feel very powerless.

Someone snuck up behind me, and grabbed me so I couldn't scream. But I am sure if I did, no one would hear me. But the next thing I remember is waking up in a chair, bound around my wrists. I tried seeing how tight the restraints were, my attempt of getting out, realizing I was stuck. I was also blind folded, the demons must have figured, my powers could be activated through my eyes.

"Welcome home, Carlee." said a cold, masculine voice which, I recognized as Wyatt.

"Wyatt." I said just as cold.

"You're a very hard person to find, and I'm very impatient." I could feel the coldness in his voice.

"Well too bad." I said in a snotty tone. I didn't care. "I left; I couldn't deal with the accident or you." I could feel his eyes on me from a far distance.

"How did you live without magic for so long?" He demanded. I could feel his breath on me; he wasn't so distant any more. "You're lucky, I love you, or you'd be dead."

"Unlike some people. I don't live off of my magic. Huh, Love me, I doubt it."

His lips touched mine, at first I didn't kiss back, but the kiss was passionate almost, I started to kiss him back, it felt right, that moment where you get lost in a kiss. The blind fold still remained on. A magic bound...is torture... it's being free to move my hands as long as Wyatt willed it. I hated the feeling of his lips against mine. I hated it so much! I tried to push him away but he resisted, taking it as a chance to go farther. He kicked the chair, but kept me steady in him arms it made feel like I was free, but for some reason, I didn't want to leave.

Then Wyatt caressed my cheek where his lips used to be settled. I could hear my heart in my ear. He threw me down on what once was his bed. My whole body seemed to shake as Wyatt pulled me close and pulled my baby blue tube top off over my head, then as he was kissing me my pants were ripped off. Simple trembles ran through me like electricity trying to find an exit point.

We stopped moving for a brief moment. My head was pounding so fast, and that's the only thing I heard over everything. His hand softly grabs my chin keeping me still. Wyatt's not gentle at all. He's firm as he keeps my face in place, as he's getting his way. It's not like I had a choice Wyatt had me right where he wanted me. I was completely in his control. Every muscle, every movement panned out from him. I remember wanting to scream I was in so much pain. But I couldn't open my mouth, and when I did, it was when Wyatt wanted me to kiss him.

I wanted nothing more than to be somewhere else but yet I wanted to be here, or at least a part of me wanted to be here. The pounding from my head was my heart. And it seemed to get louder than before, which I didn't even think was possible. It threatens to combust in my chest and my head. I don't know which one was worse.

"Stop," I tried to say but because I was Wyatt' slave and he the master, I couldn't. I felt assaulted and hurt. I wanted it to end, but of course Wyatt was going to make it go on forever.

I was in so much pain and I felt I was going to explode. How could I keep this all inside? He parted with my lips with his tongue and deepened his kiss. At this point, I think my body was reaching its limit of abuse. My eyes started losing clarity, as I felt him grab the back of my neck as he deepens the kiss. I'm only a tool in his hand, just keep telling yourself that, it'll get you through. My body began to tremble harder. I don't have to hear his moans or anything to know he is aroused. I can feel him surging the pain ungraciously through my body.

The rest is a blur...but I know we made love if that's what you can call it. I gathered the strength to open my eyes. I flinched a little trying to remember where I was and what had happened, my vision still very cloudy.

"Morning Carlee." That's right. I had remembered where I was. Wyatt's voice was tainted with coldness. The Blindfold was gone.

"What's wrong Wyatt, not satisfied?" I said not really sure where to look. He grabbed me and kissed me again, but this time the kissed wasn't passionate, but magical, almost a spell like trance. TRANCE. TRANCE. TRANCE. Then it hit me, mind control, to make me love him, to make me stay, to make me susceptible to his efforts to seduce me.

"Of course, but I wouldn't mind it, if we did it again." This time, I wasn't going to let the mind control mess with my head.

"Of course you wouldn't." I said calmly almost as if he orchestrated it from within my head .But that's one place he wasn't going to again. I opened my mouth again, this time I didn't hold back. "Over My Dead Body! You honestly think I would sleep with you again? What the hell is wrong with you? Mind Control? On ME of all people? Did you honestly think it would work? You're different Wyatt, different when we were kids. Let's make something clear though, I will NEVER LOVE YOU."I put emphasis on those words. He gave me a death glare. I couldn't love him like this. How could I love someone like that?

"Your dead body can be arranged. You don't need to love me, when you become my queen and after you give me what I ask for, you can have anything you want." I cringed, honestly hadn't I been through enough the first time. He stared at me and kissed my hand. I look at him with disgust and pulled my hand way.

"Listen to yourself! You told me you'd kill me, if I didn't watch what I say. Hello, I'm still here and you and I both know, the only reason I'm alive is because you need me. There is something wrong in that little head of yours if you think; I'll ever be your queen AGAIN." I laughed to myself after all the shit I've been through; he thinks I'll do this, like before. "What the hell happened to us, Wyatt? You used to love me, I know you did. I felt it." I watched his mouth drop, "Oh, don't pretend you don't know I'm empathic Wyatt, but I have a feeling, you always known that." I was getting an extreme power boost, tapping into his powers.

"You're no threat to me. And if you were, hell is just waiting for you to arrive." Wyatt looked at me coldly. I chuckled a little.

"Waiting, for me? Waiting for ME? Hey, imaginary people, those who are still left, and you know, not dying." That's me talking to invisible people being sarcastic. Yeah, I think I might be going insane. "It's the pot calling the kettle black." I stopped right there talking to myself, which is sort of what I was doing. "I don't think so, if I die, I'm going up there." I said with an attitude. My eyes balls rolled up. "I'm not a threat? The only reason I'm not dead is because you need me. You need me, I just happen to be the key in your master plot. I hate to break it to you; I'm daughter of the Ultimate Power which makes me coveted. Just because most of my powers are passive doesn't mean, I'm not a threat. I don't want to hurt you, but I will if I have to."

That was a lie right there. Did I want to hurt him? No, but if it's my only choice , maybe. Wyatt didn't see it, but I used telekinesis to hit his head with a vase or at least what I think was a vase and I knew it wasn't going to last long, since I know how powerful he is. I could feel it. All that raw power rushing through my veins will not literally.

I wasn't sure if he could hear me but I called Chris anyway. I automatically noticed my blonde hair was back. Wyatt must have magically dyed it because after the trauma I went through, my hair didn't grow blonde any longer, it grew black.

"Chris." I called to him, and he didn't come. I started to run out of time, Wyatt was conscience, I could hear him breathing and I needed a way out. I walked over to where I heard Wyatt, remembering the way the room appeared when I was younger as I was still unable to see, attempting my way out of the door. He grabbed me by my legs that felt so stubby at the moment. And he pulled me down .

"You're not leaving, Carlee, besides Chris is dead."

My face hit the floor. He's the only one that could have stopped this because without him, I belong to Wyatt. Wyatt controls me and now that he owns me,

I have no escape.


	4. Authors Note

**Dear Readers of Changing Seasons Changes All,**

**I really hate to do this to all of you, but I feel like I owe you guys an explanation. **

**I apologize to anyone who was excited to read a new chapter. If you are reading this message, it does not mean that this story is being deleted or going up for adoption. This story is going under major construction.**

**I know, I haven't updated in over a year and I hate leaving you, readers high and dry. I AM WORKING ON IT! I've been working on this story for four years and I have no intention of giving it up.**

**I've been re-reading this story and I am starting to notice major grammar and plot lines errors. I even took some major plot lines out, to make the story better. **

**But, I promise the next chapter, I am working hard on it. **

**Chapter 2 (minus the 2 prologues) is 5,330 words currently and the next which leads us into Oh My Goddess is 12,801 words and counting as of now. This chapter will come into parts, I'm not sure how many, but it will come. **

**I need time to write though. Therefore this story will be going on hiatus for a while. And has been on Hiatus, to fix my plot points**

**But, I need your help.**

**One, I want to know if continuing this story would interest anybody, or if anybody is reading.**

**Two, I want to know what you guys want to see in this story, so PM me, leave me some requests. (I may take it into consideration) You get a sneak peek at the new chapter before anyone else, so please PM me.**

**Lastly, please be patient with me. I'm trying my best to make this story the best writing I can for you guys. And, making sure all the storylines match up with the Charmed story line as best as they can (or I want them too).**

**So Please I Hope You Understand. Any questions? Concerns? Please PM, I will respond as soon as I can.**

**Thank you for Reading.**

**Carlee Davis**

**P.S. Please Don't Hate Me**


End file.
